Use of a wireless device (e.g., a mobile telephone) while driving can be dangerous, as it can be difficult for a user to focus their attention on one task (e.g., controlling the car) when conducting a parallel task (e.g., maintaining a telephone conversation). Thus, as a telephone conversation becomes a high focus task, the task of driving the car becomes a less high focus task.
Best practice (and in some countries, legal requirement) dictates that mobile telephones should not be used while driving. Some countries allow for a mobile telephone to be used with a hands-free device such that a user need not physically handle the mobile telephone to interact with the mobile telephone. However, even the use of a hands-free device can result in the user becoming distracted from driving.
W03/070093, entitled “System and Method for Monitoring & Managing Driver Attention Load” discloses a system and method for monitoring the physiological behavior of a driver that includes measuring a physiological variable of a driver, assessing a driver's behavioral parameter on the basis of at least the measured physiological variable, and informing the driver of the assessed driver's behavioral parameter.
Although the prior art solution provides feedback to a driver, there is a need for a finer-grained system.